Solitary Sun
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: Jareth returns, but he is too late. Thus, he decides to move the stars. But at what cost?


_**A/N: **Well, this is my first angsty, one-shot, Laby fic. I hope you all like it…And remember, Labyrinth and its characters are not mine. Those you do not recognize, however, are._

_**Solitary Sun**_

_By: Eriksleadinglady_

Sarah stood in the kitchen, towel in one hand, and blue bowl in the other. After drying the bowl, she carefully reached up and placed it in the oak cupboard with the others. As she grabbed another dish, she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her to them. She smiled softly, leaning back and placing the dish on the counter, forgetting about the chore.

"Well, the kids are gone, I have an hour until work, and we have the house all to ourselves…" he whispered in her ear. "What do you suppose we do?"

Sarah stifled a giggle as he began to kiss her neck. "Oh stop, Ralph. You know as well as I do that I have work in fifteen minutes."

The kisses didn't relent. "We could do a lot in fifteen minutes," Ralph mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Finally Sarah turned around, a smile on her face, but her eyes serious. "You know I would love to, but I really have to finish getting my things together."

"Mmhm," he said pulling her to him for a kiss. This time, Sarah did not object, but returned the kiss full force. However, she kept her mouth closed to him, for she feared that if that happened, she would not be able to stop before it went farther. She could not be late to work for _that_ reason again.

Slowly, she pulled away from him and took a step back, Ralph's hands slipping to her hips. "Must you go?" he asked quietly.

"You've kept me late far too many times."

At last he sighed, relenting to her demands. "Alright. I guess you can go." He once more pulled her close to him. "As long as you save some energy for me later."

His words once more caused a smile to come to her face. "Okay. But now I really need to go," Sarah said, stepping away from him and walking to the living room.

Ralph followed behind her and stopped in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed over chest.

As Sarah grabbed her coat, she turned to him and said, "Dinner will be at six, so try not to get home late from work, okay?"

Ralph rolled his eyes and nodded his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I can't promise anything, though. You know how my boss can be."

"I know, I know. But it would be nice if you could actually _try_ to eat with the kids and me," said Sarah as she grabbed her car keys.

"Okay, yeah, I'll try."

Sarah smiled and leaned toward the door, hand on the doorknob. "Alright, see you then."

Before Sarah left, she added, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then Sarah left the house and got into her CR-V, driving away to the local bookshop, which she owned.

She had first opened the bookstore about two years, when she finished college, and moved to Chicago. The store sold rare books, and the name was Underground. At the time, she knew full well where the name came from, but other people found it quite charming, since they knew nothing about the realness of the place. It was the best thing she could come up with, anyway, and even though she didn't have the fondest memories of _that_ place, she still found the name fitting, since most of the books were fantasy.

She had owned the bookstore for about six months when a particularly charming man came in, and, after buying a few books, had asked her out to dinner. Sarah, already taken with him, had said yes. And now, the rest is history. She and Ralph got married and had two wonderful children named Donny and Andrea. Both were six, twins, to be exact.

When Sarah got to work, it was eight-thirty, and the store opened up at nine. The building was a cute place, a kind of café style. It was made of red bricks and had one door on the front, which, when opened, sounded a little bell. On the inside, there were five large shelves with many books on them, most of them, to Sarah's joy, were fantasy. The front counter was placed on the right side, a couple feet after the door.

She walked over to the counter, set down her purse and other belongings, and sat down in the chair. Sarah rested for about two minutes before she got up and went to the back room, where she began sorting the new shipment of books.

Sarah was only in there, sitting on the floor, for about five minutes when she heard a voice speak next to her.

"It's been far too long," a familiar, accented voice said.

Sarah snapped her head to the left, and, just as she had expected, there stood the Goblin King. He was dressed in those oh-so-tight-fitting gray pants, a white, button up shirt, and a black vest. He looked exactly the same as he had nearly fifteen years ago.

Sarah could not say a word. She was too shocked to even think. He just stood there, smiling that toothy grin of his, his eyes twinkling.

In order to get her thoughts rolling again, Sarah looked away and began her former task.

"What do you want, Jareth?" she asked politely.

"I have waited enough for you, Sarah," he said simply, easily, like it was nothing at all.

"You could just move on, you know," Sarah replied just as regularly.

She heard him move directly next to her.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that," he hissed in her ear.

Sarah finally looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What do you want with me?"

Jareth grinned. "It's been ten years – "

"Fifteen," Sarah corrected him snidely.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You were always so smart." He paused to glare at her. She just glared back. "I see you still have some childish habits to grow out of." Sarah humphed in response. Jareth waved his hand dismissively. "But no matter. That's one of the things I love about you, Sarah."

"Love?" Sarah nearly yelled.

"Oh, surely you haven't forgotten that last offer."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I have not forgotten. But I just thought that was part of the game; that you told every runner that."

This caused Jareth to laugh loudly, holding his stomach lightly. "Oh please, Sarah. I didn't think that you were even that naïve. What I offered you was very powerful." Jareth shrugged. "But, I suppose I over estimated your observational skills."

"So…" Sarah said thoughtfully, choosing her right words. "You meant everything you said?"

"Words are not to be taken lightly."

Sarah nodded, absorbing what she had learned. "And you still love me?"

"That is not what I said!" Jareth snapped.

"Well, excuse me. But you said, 'That's one of the things I love about you.' So what else is that supposed to mean?"

"I love certain parts about you, Sarah."

"So you love me."

"No, only certain parts – "

"Which are a part of me – "

"But not you as a whole," finished Jareth.

Sarah's mouth formed an 'O'. Then she shrugged. "What do I care? I'm married now, Jareth. You cannot have me."

Jareth was silent for a moment. "Married?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and faced him directly. "Yes, married. You know, husband and wife? Kids? Yeah, I have all that. You, Goblin King, are too late."

Jareth was silent for even longer. "When?"

"Oh, like you weren't watching me in one of those crystals. You probably already know all this and are just asking to make me feel uncomfortable," Sarah responded matter-of-factly.

"Sarah, I would never spy on you that much. Maybe just to see how you were doing, but never for more than a few minutes," he declared sincerely.

"Uh-huh, yeah, right," she said sarcastically. "But we've been married six years now."

Jareth snorted. "I'm surprised a mortal had kept you entertained for that long."

"Like you could have?"

"Sarah, I offered you your dreams once. What would you have me offer this time?"

Sarah didn't say anything. In all her life, she never expected the Goblin King to make a second offer to her and actually sound completely serious about it, too. If he would have only come ten years ago, then she would have accepted and been all too happy about it. It was true that after the Labyrinth, she had been caught up on Jareth. To her young mind, he was a fantasy, a perfect being, with a dark side to him. But as she grew older, and as he never visited her, she slowly moved out of that phase. When she met Ralph, she was ready to be swept up, married, and have kids. Plus, he was just what she wanted: charming, handsome, kind, thoughtful, and funny. What more could she have asked for?

She looked over at Jareth and noticed that he was staring with such intensity, such pleading, that she had to look away once more. That look he was giving her was so much like fifteen years ago when he offered her her dreams. Seeing it brought back the memories.

At last, she said quietly, "I can't, Jareth. Nothing you offer will make me come with you. I'm happily married, and I have a wonderful family. Please, don't ask me to leave them."

Jareth, too, was silent for a moment. "If I would have come sooner, would you have said yes?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly.

She heard Jareth curse. "I thought about coming, but I assumed that you would hate me. I thought that if I waited, those feelings would leave." He smiled wryly. "But, I suppose my assumptions are always doomed."

Then a thought came to Jareth. He thought about what he could do, very carefully. He knew what the consequences would be, but the event would be well worth it.

He strode over to Sarah and crouched next to her. "If I went back, you would love me?"

Sarah closed her eyes against the tears and nodded her head. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Jareth rise to his feet. "Then it shall be done."

Sarah's head swiveled as she turned to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone. "Jareth?" she asked into the empty room. No answer. To herself, Sarah wondered where he could have possibly gone. Could he really turn back that much time?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A twenty-year-old Sarah sat in her college algebra class. She was bored out of her mind. Her chin rested in her hand, her eyes were closed, and she was nearly asleep. She sat next to the window, so as, when she wanted, she could look outside and get carried away with her daydreams.

She turned her head lazily to look out the said window. It was dark outside, gray clouds covering the sky. The clouds lit up as lightning struck in the distance. Thunder rumbled a few seconds later. Just as Sarah was about to turn her attention back to class, she saw a white barn owl fly towards the window. It clawed and flapped at it, while he locked eyes with Sarah. Immediately, Sarah made the connection with five years ago, and her eyes flew die with shock. Had she wished something away? Why was he here?

Immediately she was on her feet, grabbing her books and getting ready to leave. As she hurried from the class, the teacher called after her, but she didn't listen. She hurried her walk into a jog when she got out into the halls, and within seconds, she was out on the front stairs, searching the skies for the owl. She saw him hovering a little ways in front of her. She continued down the steps as fast as could, and when she reached the owl, he just continued flying.

Sarah took a deep breath from her running, but still went after him. She looked above her in order to keep track of him. When she saw the owl, something seemed off about him. He was not flying straight, and he was not flying level. He was flying crookedly and awkwardly, and on many occasions, almost fell straight from the sky, like he had been shot. But after each time, he always flew back up and continued toward his destination; wherever that may be.

Sarah looked ahead of her, hoping that they were almost there; she couldn't run much longer. Then she saw the park up ahead and hoped that that was it. She looked back up at the owl and nearly screamed when she saw him fall from the sky. This time, he actually hit the ground, transforming back into his 'human' looking form.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed as she sprinted to him.

Jareth lay on his back, breath coming in ragged gasps. When Sarah got over to him, she knelt down and brought his head into her lap. His eyes looked into hers, but his seemed to be so empty, like whatever light was in there was slowly fading.

"Oh, Sarah…" he whispered. Then he closed his eyes against the pain.

Sarah's eyes darted over his face, searching for answers. "Jareth? What's the matter? Tell me what to do!"

Jareth forced a small smile, but kept his eyes closed. "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…" He chuckled lightly, but had to stop when he couldn't any more.

Sarah, however, did not see the humor. "Will that help?"

Jareth finally opened his eyes. "Nothing will help, love."

Sarah attempted to take steady breaths, trying to stop the tears. "What did you do?"

Jareth brought a hand up to Sarah's face. "I moved the stars for someone."

Now Sarah couldn't stop the tears. "For me?" she whispered.

Jareth saw the tears and looked away in pain. "Your eyes can be so cruel."

"But they're for you, Jareth." She paused. "Please, don't go. Don't go."

"It's too late," he said. Then added more thoughtfully, "No, I was too late."

"What do you –" but she was cut off by another voice.

"He went back in time for you, Sarah."

Sarah looked up and saw a strange man standing there. He was dressed in that kind of same regal armor as Jareth had the time he had come for Toby. The man's hair was flaming red, and it went down to his shoulders in waves. His eyes were black, and, against his pale skin, made him look terrifying. With hands placed the hips, the man slowly walked towards them.

Sarah pulled Jareth closer to her. "You stay away!"

The new man laughed in wonder. "You don't want to know what happened?"

"I…" Sarah struggled. She looked at Jareth, then at the other man. Just as Sarah was about to speak, Jareth said, "Let him talk, Sarah. He can't harm us; the damage is already done."

Sarah nodded her head curtly. "Tell me, please."

The man accepted. "You see, he did come for you now, but he also came for you later, before. He came to you ten years in the future. You, however, were married and denied his offers. He knew, because you told him, that you would accept him ten years ago, which is right now. He turned back time, Sarah, and it was cost him dearly."

"Why?"

This time, Jareth answered, "Because I moved the stars."

Sarah looked expectedly at the other man. "To move the stars takes much energy, and, in most cases, kills whoever moves them."

Sarah was about to object, but the man raised his hands. "Five years ago, in the Labyrinth, yes, Jareth changed time. Yes, Jareth moved the stars. Remember the line, 'I move the stars for no one.' That is true for both ways. He had never moved time for anyone else and to do so for you was a great risk. Since he only moved time by a couple of hours, it did not drain too much of his energy. Since Jareth is strong, he could sustain it.

"However, moving back time many years, such as ten, is a much greater risk. This amount of energy, Jareth could not use and live. But, he knew this when he did it, so do not feel sorry for him."

Sarah looked at Jareth, who was looking up at her. "Why did you do it, Jareth?"

He smiled a toothy grin. "Because then you would love me."

"And that's worth it?"

He nodded. "It's worth everything."

When Sarah looked back up, the man was right next to them. "It is time."

Sarah knew his meaning and clutched to Jareth. "No!" she yelled. "No! You can't take him!"

"He has done the deed and now he must pay the price!"

"Please, take me instead! It's my fault…"

Jareth grasped her arm. "Sarah! Do not make such foolish offers. Remember, wishes do come true. I will accept my fate. After all, what's done is done."

The man came over and placed a hand over Jareth's head. "It can be delayed no longer, my friend."

Jareth looked at him and nodded.

Sarah clutched at his sleeve. "Please, Jareth…"

He looked at her seriously, his eyes dark and consuming, his face hauntingly beautiful. "I love you, Sarah. I always have."

Then he looked at the other man and nodded his confirmative.

"I love you, too, Jareth."

Jareth smirked. "Always and forever?"

Sarah forced a smile as tears heated her face. "Always and forever."

Jareth leaned back peacefully and let out his last breath. Slowly, his body began to disappear into thin air, leaving right through Sarah's fingers. Sarah watched in awe and despair as the last of the Goblin King disappeared forever and would be seen no more.

When it was all over, Sarah looked at the man, eyes red and puffy, with tears still rolling down her face.

"It is done," he said quietly.

Sarah couldn't say anything, the tears choking her voice.

"But," said the man softly, "if you remember him, he will never leave you."

"I'll never forget."

The man offered a small smile before he vanished too, leaving Sarah alone in the park, the clouds still rolling above her. "I'll never forget you, Jareth. I promise," she whispered.

_And I'll never leave._

Then the sky seemed to clear a little as the bright sun peeked through the clouds, revealing what Sarah hoped to be a bright future.


End file.
